


Truce - bits and pieces

by Sleepy_fan



Series: Truce and Trust [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: ConHaythWeek 2016, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_fan/pseuds/Sleepy_fan
Summary: one-offs set in the Truce 'verse





	1. Kisses

> _One_

They had only recently confessed to one another the depth – and perhaps depravity – of their feelings for one another. Haytham had quietly offered Connor a place to stay at his New York manse, as well as on his plantation. He had room enough to spare, and found that his new lover’s presence provided a warmth and liveliness to the place that he had not realized was lacking. Haytham found that rather than finding Connor’s presence to be a distraction and an annoyance, it was the absence of his lover that seemed to swallow up a distressingly large portion of productivity in his days spent at home.

Connor was often away, dealing with matters of the Colonial Brotherhood – and Haytham himself was busy and often away from home as well, dealing with his Rite. The news that the two Orders were aligned with one another had been taken much better by a vast majority of his people than the Templar Grandmaster had initially hoped. Given the fact that the Assassins – few though they were in numbers – no longer hunted his agents with the intent to kill, maim or utterly discredit, their good humor in dealing with such a drastic change was understandable. Charles was less-than thrilled about this recent development.

Haytham’s second in command still believed that Connor was manipulating him, and that the young Master Assassin was merely biding his time until Haytham dropped his guard enough for Connor to try to kill him. Barring that, Connor might try to kill more of the inner circle after finding out from this closer and more peaceful contact, how best to kill them and have it blamed on bandits or the red coats. He did not try to argue with Charles overmuch on this, as the hatred that Connor felt for Charles was returned in full. Haytham was quite certain that the heartfelt letters and earnest gifts were nothing more than what they appeared to be. Besides, if Connor was trying to manipulate him in such a manner, why would he do so in a manner that, if revealed, would mean the both of theirs death and the discredit of both chapters of their Orders? Such a dangerous gamble was not something that Connor was foolish enough to attempt.

He had just come back to his New York home, closing the door and locking it once again as he heard nearly-silent footsteps headed in his direction. Haytham turned to see who it was, smiling softly as he spotted Connor moving towards him, having just left the kitchen.

“Good afternoon and welcome home.” Connor greeted softly, stopping once he was within easy arm’s reach. He took in the other’s appearance, dark brown eyes filled with a warmth that made Haytham’s heart flutter a little, as silly as that made him feel.

“I am glad to see you – how long have you been in New York?” Haytham asked, a small smile appearing on his face as he took in Connor’s appearance – noting with mild concern that part of the other’s Assassin’s Coat was cut as if the other had been dodging bullets recently.

“A couple of hours. I brought several rabbits for dinner.” Connor answered, a look of intent flashing across his face. He moved closer to Haytham, leaning down a little and impulsively pressing a kiss to the other’s lips, making sure to telegraph his movements, so he did not startle Haytham.

A soft sound of surprise and happiness escaped Haytham as his arms wrapped around Connor’s shoulders somewhat, eyes closing. The kiss was a little clumsy, but as the two of them separated, Haytham thought that with a little practice, Connor would become quite skilled. A pleased hum escaped him as Haytham smiled warmly up at Connor. “I am glad for such a welcome – any particular reason?”

“I… I simply wished to kiss you. I probably should have asked you first, however I… I wanted very much to see if your lips were as soft as they always look.” Connor responded in a rush, fidgeting a little as he realized that he had probably been very rude.

Haytham gently pressed a finger to his beloved’s lips, his other hand gently closing over Connor’s fidgeting hands “I enjoyed the kiss a great deal, and I look forwards to more kisses. When we are completely certain that no one will be able to catch us – such as when we are completely alone in this house, or when we are travelling, I do not mind the spontaneity.”

A relieved sigh escaped the taller man as Connor relaxed at that, glad that he had not upset Haytham. “Very well then. I would not mind if you suddenly kissed me when we were alone, either.”

> _Two_

Haytham lightly touched one of Connor’s elbows – the younger man really had been doing a great deal to take care of him and make sure that he was not a complete wreck while he had been dealing with the initial difficulties of members of other Templar Rites coming to the English colonies to try to help.

Connor blinked at him, a question on his lips. “Do you need –mph!”

Haytham pulled Connor into a kiss, humming a little, a pleased expression appearing on his face as he tugged the other closer. After several long moments of bliss, he let Connor go and murmured “Thank you. You have been very patient with me, and I love you. I will always love you.”

A brilliant smile appeared on Connor’s face at that. “You are welcome. I was certain that you would not ignore me, as well as everything else you needed to do while writing letters, if it was not of critical importance, Haytham.”

> _Three_

Stolen moments between playing host to foreign Templars was all they had… And given the fact that all of those Templars were aware of their blood-relation they were making sure to be the most discreet they ever had been.

Each did what they could for the other, as the time stretched interminably onwards during the visit. Mostly the gestures were subtle – a small, favored sweet surreptitiously tucked into the one’s pocket by the other or a cup of tea appearing on one’s nightstand in the morning, hot and perfect with a small snack waiting alongside it – but after yet another long, blathering meeting of which Connor was able to attend only half before needing to be sent off on a mission of some kind, he lost patience.

Risky though it was, Connor waited until his father went out on his customary (and alone) evening walk on the manor’s grounds, watching and waiting for the other to get out of sight of the manor’s windows, stalking him silently through the trees before dropping down next to and in front of Haytham.

He moved closer to Haytham, using his second sight to confirm that there was no one else around them just to be certain, before leaning into the other’s warmth and pressing a soft kiss to Haytham’s lips, eyes closing at the tender touch.

Once they separated – and they did so only when their lungs burned for air – a long breath escaped the both of them, and Haytham pressed closer to Connor, a small, tired smile appearing on his face “This has been long, and I have missed this. However, I and a couple of our guests will be leaving for Boston for a week or two at most. After that, they should begin to leave the colonies and hopefully not return for a long time, if ever.”

“I am glad that this is nearly over. I tire of these games, though I know to stop playing now would risk more than either of us are willing to part with.” Connor answered quietly, longing to hold Haytham, to kiss him once again… But their absence would be noted, if one of them did not go back.

A similar reluctance could be seen on Haytham’s face, and in the way that as Connor started to pull away, Haytham quickly grabbed Connor’s hands and held them firmly. “You have been incredibly patient with them, and for that I deeply thank you, Connor.”

“You are welcome, Haytham. I know the importance that the treaty we hold could mean for others, if it lasts. But news of this too soon, by the wrong people could prove bloody at best, and deadly at worst.” Connor responded. With great reluctance he left his father, heading back to the manor.

> _Four_

Haytham was nearly fully recovered from his injuries. Connor’s quiet hovering and concerned eyes were both endearing and frustrating at the same time. He had been injured almost this badly in the past, and Haytham had always been a fast healer. Yes, it was unfortunate that he had been caught off-guard in such a manner, and it was unfortunate that he had been up against fighters who were of a similar skill-level to his own, but they were high level Templars. Very, very few were able to rise to the rank they were at by being good with politics and using their wits alone.

Connor had nearly worn a track in the wood, from pacing back and forth, as they were due to head back to New York and finish dealing with the guests they were currently playing host to either later today or tomorrow, pending the good doctor’s opinion on whether or not he was fully fit to travel. Haytham was ready to leave now, but every time he started making motions, his beloved would send him sad, concerned brown eyes and Haytham found himself giving way, as he did not want to overly worry Connor.

“Connor.” Haytham called out, trying to wake the other from the thoughts that were causing his lover to frown so deeply.

“Hmm.” Was the only response he got from Connor.

Haytham was uncertain as to whether or not Connor actually heard him, or simply responded to the tone of voice. With a soft sigh, he caught Connor’s closer hand when the other moved passed him during his pacing “Connor. I know that you are worried, and the concerns you have do have some merit. However, the longer I am away, the more agitated the guests will become, and we will need to speak with them or they will go looking for me.” He pressed a soft kiss to the sliver of skin he could see on the wrist of the hand he had caught, a small gap due to a wrinkle in the other’s long-sleeved shirt.

Connor immediately stopped moving at the touch, and seemed to listen this time. He knelt down beside the chair where his Haytham was sitting, leaning into his form. “I… I am aware of this. One of the reasons why I left the mansion a week ago was because all three of you should have been back before then, and we had gotten a letter from Pitcairn saying that the three of you had left Boston. It is unlikely that any of the other guests are aware of the… Argument that the two who traveled with you had… And I only wrote to Cormac… And Lee, upon your request, telling them of the bandits who attacked the three of you, and that I had found you in an undisclosed, but safe location and were making certain that your injuries were being properly tended to. I have received a letter wishing for the location of where we are, so that they may pay a visit to you, to see how you are recovering. I have yet to respond, as we would likely arrive in New York before the letter did. I just… It is unfortunate that you have to leave so soon after fully recovering. The Homesteaders are very curious about you.”

“Not in due to a small part because I am your father, and may perhaps hold information about their mysterious and dearly beloved leader and protector?” Haytham teased lightly, bright blue eyes shining with amusement and love.

“Perhaps, a bit.” Connor admitted, leaning closer to Haytham. Dr. White was checking up on Prudence’s baby, so they had a bit more time alone.

Haytham closed the distance between the two of them, pressing a loving kiss to Connor’s lips, humming a little as he drew Connor’s lower lip into his mouth a little and nibbled on it before letting go.

They broke apart for air… And the fact that both of them could hear footsteps coming closer to the two of them. Connor stood up and resumed pacing, much to Haytham’s quiet exasperation.

> _Five_

Connor had set his father down after a while, as sooner or later, someone else would find the two of them and it would be awkward to try and explain why Connor was carrying Haytham around for no apparent reason, as the older man was not injured. The two of them did stay close to one another as they went back to the mansion, decided by unspoken agreement. It was a peaceful walk, as they used side streets, to avoid the increasingly agitated British Soldiers. The British had recently lost a battle against the Patriots and were in a dark mood.

Once they were home, Haytham pulled Connor in close, kissing him on the lips, humming a little as he enjoyed being close to his beloved. His arms were loosely wrapped around Connor’s shoulders, and a pleased sigh escaped him. “Thank you for catching me. That fall would have been painful and humiliating, without your aid. Perhaps if you would like to teach me how to climb trees, we should try in the Spring, when the trees are stronger, rather than in Autumn?”

“That does sound like a more prudent plan… The trees in the frontier tend to be stronger than those in the cities. Still, it was strange for such a large branch to suddenly break like that, perhaps that particular tree is weak, and we had the misfortune of picking the wrong one?” Connor responded quietly, a sheepish expression appearing on his face. He kissed Haytham lightly on the lips, reveling in the fact that he could once again in (one of) their homes without fear of being discovered at any moment. Peace like this was fleeting, and Connor was determined to enjoy every moment of it he could hold onto, as long as Haytham permitted it as well.

“That sounds like something that might happen to us. I love you, Connor.” Haytham murmured, brushing some stray hair out of his beloved’s face, acting on the impulse to kiss Connor again, enjoying the ability to do so.

“I love you as well, Haytham.” A small but blissful smile appeared on Connor’s face and they wandered into the kitchen to make something to eat together.

> _One_

A deeply uncertain expression appeared on Connor’s face as he and his lover headed towards the carriage that would take them from the expensive Parisian mansion they had been staying in as guests, to the mansion where they would be attending a gala… Or was it a ball? Connor could not quite remember what name the very formal event was called. Whatever it was, it was hosted by and was for Templars almost exclusively. The only non-Templars (at least, as far as the French Rite was aware) were those who were directly related to and intimately involved in Templar affairs, and were not Templars only because they had not taken the Oath. “I am not certain that this is a wise course of action.” Connor muttered quietly, making sure to speak in English as well as to not move his lips much to reduce the chance of being lip-read.

“The prudent thing to do, would probably be for me to make excuses for you – that perhaps you had gotten lost in such a large city, and were wary of guards of any country, and thus unlikely to approach them for directions. However that would buy us only a short amount of time, and make them all the more inquisitive and intent upon you when they did manage to corner the both of us into meeting you. It is better to get this done quickly and quietly, with the less scrutiny the better.” Haytham answered in the same fashion as the two of them entered the carriage. “This is going to be pointless, aggravating and a test of both of ours patience. One that I fully believe that we will be victorious in succeeding.”

Connor nodded, but he fidgeted with his hat, still anxious and uncertain about this. If he leapt out of the carriage now and started running, the French Templars would not be able to catch him for at least a week. Longer if his father did not aid them by using his second sight and longer still if Connor was able to successfully contact the Brotherhood in Paris.

As if Haytham could sense his thoughts, the older man called out to him. “Connor….Connor? I believe in you. You can do this.” Haytham shifted closer to Connor and drew him into a long, tight embrace which Connor returned in full, clinging to the other.

It was not as though Connor was afraid of the French Templars…Not exactly. But being surrounded by so many, when they could become so easily and so completely hostile if they suspected his true allegiance was an unnerving thought, made worse as to what might happen to Haytham should they get separated and everything going to shit. As an Assassin from a brotherhood they thought all but dead, they would likely torture him for a few weeks at most before killing him. Traitors, as what they might view his father for trying to extend the hand of peace, rather than the fist of war… Connor shuddered a little as he clung still tighter to his lover.

He would not let that happen. He had been able to fool almost all of the Templars who had come to harass… Aid his father for months into believing he was a Templar-allied mercenary.  It would be no different here, and he was much better at that mask than he had been. “You are correct, of course. Thank you father.”

“You are welcome, Connor. I understand your anxiety .The first time I was presented by Grandmaster Birch to that many important Templars, I was almost as worried.” Haytham soothed, gently petting Connor’s hair, making sure to mind the other’s braids so that he did not accidentally pull any of them loose. “With any luck, Shay will be there as well, and you will have a second familiar face to see in the crowd.”

“…You know what he would say about that, yes? I make my own luck. Then again…He has precious little of his own naturally, so he has to work and has worked very hard to get where he is, from what I have observed.” Connor murmured teasingly, starting to feel a bit better.

“… Please tell me you will not be picking up that particular verbal tic of his. By the Father, between the two of you, I might accidentally say it and that would be a disaster.” Haytham responded, being a touch theatrical to draw try to a smile from his lover, which did succeed. They spent the rest of the time in the carriage in companionable silence.


	2. Climbing Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor attempts to teach Haytham how to climb a tree.

A considering expression crossed Connor’s face as he looked over at Haytham, trying to decide whether or not what he was about to offer was a good idea. His beloved was an expert climber when it came to cities, but as soon as the other was put in a forest, he was no better than a colonial civilian when attempting to climb trees. Then again, teaching the Templar Grandmaster a valuable skill could prove to be a deadly mistake, if not for himself, another assassin. Their truce had been holding steady for over a year and had weathered several difficult hurdles.

Connor decided that he would try to teach Haytham how to climb trees. They had nothing urgent they needed to do, and they would start with a relatively easy lesson; How to get down from a tree. “Haytham, have you ever had the opportunity to learn how to climb trees?” He was very glad that their former Templar guests were gone and had been for a little over a month. Cormac had seen them off to their ships and back to their disparate Rites personally.

“No I have not, and trying to learn on my own is not something I have had the time to attempt… Besides, I understand that it can be a dangerous thing to do, if done incorrectly.” Haytham answered truthfully, shaking his head a little. “Are you offering to teach me, Connor?”

“If you are willing to learn. We have time to spare today, and we are close to a tree that is fairly easy to climb, even for beginners.” Connor responded back, a small smile appearing on his face as he waited for Haytham’s response.

“I would be delighted to learn now. What do we do to start?” Haytham asked curiously.

“It is easier to get down from a tree, than to climb it up. I will climb up that wall and across this roof over there, do a small jump over to the branch that is almost touching the roof edge and get down by climbing. I will do it first, to show you one of the ways to get down safely.” Connor responded, pointing to a specific tree. They had been exploring New York together and were currently walking down the side of a less well-travelled street. Connor had pointed out a tree growing in the courtyard between two long merchant buildings.

Haytham watched Connor climb up the side of the building appreciatively, enjoying watching the other’s muscles flex and shift beneath the other’s clothes. He joined Connor up on the roof, as it would be easier for him to observe the other’s next movements than on the ground. Haytham did a quick check of the surrounding buildings, glad to find that there were no guards to potentially cause them trouble.

He watched Connor carefully approach the close tree and leap with more grace than the other’s large frame would cause most to assume Connor had, clearing the most slender and easily broken part for the branch, swinging on the branch above to help relieve the branch below him of some of the momentum he had gotten from the leap. Connor then let go of the branch he held, landing on the branch he had aimed for, this time much closer to the trunk of the tree, where it was stronger. Connor squatted down on the branch, spreading his arms apart and grasping the branch before jumping to one in front of him and slightly below him. The Assassin gracefully repeated this process until he dangled about a foot off the ground, hanging from the branch and simply let go, falling to the ground.

A determined expression appeared on Haytham’s face. He was fairly certain that he knew what to do – it looked fairly simple from the way Connor had moved, and so long as he kept close to the trunk of the tree, it was unlikely that the branch would break and cause a painful fall.

\----

“Err… Connor? I am not sure how you reached that branch. I have swung and swung and swung, but I fear if I let go, I will simply fall to the ground into a painful and bloody heap.” Haytham called out, after staring around, unable to go further down without risking life and limb. He turned himself around, and attempted to get back to the previous branch he had been on, to try and get back to the branch he had been before, so he could get to the next which would allow him to get back on the roof and get back down without losing all of the dignity he had retained… Not that he had much in this situation.

His cape was askew and his hat had fallen off already – Connor had retrieved it, and had put it on his own head, watching him with concern and only partially concealed mirth. Not that Haytham blamed the other. He was quite certain he looked blatantly ridiculous and his hair tie was coming loose, so the shorter hairs from the front of his head were beginning to fan his face.

“I am certain that if you build up the momentum you had before, when you let go at the point you did to get to the branch you are currently on, you will be able to catch that branch, Haytham. I am close by, and if you do miss, I will catch you, I promise.” Connor answered earnestly, trying to encourage the other. He was fairly certain he had picked an easy tree to climb. Perhaps one of the larger trees in the frontier would prove to be a better place to learn?

“… Very well then. I shall try.” Haytham was entirely unconvinced that this was going to work, but he knew that he had to be confident or he was going to fall. How Connor had made this look so bloody easy, the Englishman could not guess. He swung with an increasing amount of speed, internally counting the swings, and trying to remember how to release his grip at the right time.

He was almost ready to let go, when a deafening crack startled both of them, and the branch in Haytham’s hands jolted suddenly and terrifyingly. The branch shook and cracked at the base as Haytham completely lost momentum, his legs flailing a little and his hands gripped all the tighter to the tree limb reflexively.

“Rake:ni! Rake:ni drop now! If that branch breaks with you on it, it will hurt us both badly. It is heavy and will fall hard.” Connor called out, voice shaking a little in mild panic.

Haytham closed his eyes and quietly prayed to anything might listen that his trust in Connor was not unfounded and let go, counting the seconds. The hard, painful thump onto the ground never came, and as Haytham uncurled from the ball he had bent himself into as he looked up and into his lover’s face. “Thank you for catching me.”

“You are welcome. I did say I would catch you.” Connor gently reassured, holding onto his beloved more tightly, unwilling to put the other down just yet as he walked away from the tree. The branch cracked several more times before falling. Had Haytham hesitated longer than he had, both of them would have been trapped beneath the heavy branch with bruised ribs and cracked collarbones if they were lucky.

“Yes you did.” Haytham responded, looking around to make sure they were alone and pressing several grateful kisses to Connor’s neck and jawline, whatever he could reach of the other’s exposed skin, content to be held for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted on Tumblr for the 2016 ConHayth Week.


End file.
